List of Towns (6th World)
This is a list of towns that were created in the Sixth Era of MCPE. The location of a town is determined by its home plot. Former names are listed in parentheses (), along with the names of mayors in italics when clarification is needed between distinct towns with identical names. Towns that still existed at the end of the Sixth Era are listed in bold. Terrestrial Towns Africa * Omega * Morocco (Gibraltar) * Mauritius-Reunion * DaddyTown * FlowerCapital * AfrikaTown * KaapStad * Londrina * CAF * AngolaPortuguesa * Uganda * Rhodesia * ZULUL * Clearwater * New_Flanders (little_russia) * British_West_Africa * Liberia * Cairo * Malibu * Egypt * Zanzibarland * Quantos * Angola''' (Atlantis, Bad_Minecrafter) * The_Lemon_Reich * '''Kilwa * Underworld (Western_Quantos) * Quantos-Burkina * Cyrodiil * Hobbsburg * SquishyBois * AsydrianDefiance * Anonymous_Empire * Ethiopian_Empire * gamer_ville * LethalRift * Rhine * Windhoek * South-Madagascar * Cicanda * Islandic_Empire * Luanda * Urba_Saltu (River_Power) * Underworld * Uranium * Atlantis (DestroyeroW) * Monki * Salisbury * Lagos * practice * Hampton * No_More_Chances * Chad * Chatville Antartica * Australia_Zoo (Paradise_Harbor) * The_Black_Market * Fuhrer_Bunker * Frozen * France * Port_Amundsen * resistance * Shackleton * Napalesta (Nagurskoye) * Berlin Asia * Constantinople' '(Tsarigrad, Beograd-na-Bospor) * new_world * [[Samudra_Sahara|'Samudra_Sahara']] * Thailand * Magnolia * Pyongyang * Korea * Japan * Southern_Japan * Israel (Eretz_Yisrael) * Antioch * AOG * Caspia * Russia * Londor (conly_ireisel) * Myrack * Nidobha * Beograd-na-Ind * United_Korea (North_Korea) * Nineveh * Baku * Saudi_Arabia * Chinese_Empire * The_Imperial_City * Dubai * Vietnam * Third_Leiden_Republic (Republic_Of_Sentarum) * Taiwan' '(Taiwanese_Empire) * China * Izmir * Seredina * Sakhalin * KarpuzOgullari * Mother_Russia * Willemstad * Newport * Snowlandia * Seredina * Valencia * siberia_land * SongDynasty * ratville * Spire_Of_Subjugation * Irovia * Bukhara * Nepal * Chaykovsky * Northern_Chinese_Empire * USSR * Westwatch * Tasia * New_Moscow * Kou * Bread * Shanghai * CraftCorp_HQ * Nova_Amnem * La_Orleans * hanoi * Bashar * Phiarmere * Waterside * Jaxton * Kecleon_Town * Research_Complex * Romanovna * Huey_Arabia * Gracie ''' * '''Walmart * Peony_Acres * Solaris_City * Spud * Bishkek Atlantic * Motherbase * USS_IOWA * UnitedNations * Elkrin * Orlo * Reim Australia/Pacific * Bilyana * Roma (Draco, Zealand) * Paradise (Hawaii) * Sofia * DutchEastIndies * New_Northumbria * Albion * Fiji * Silverwind * New_Mercia * NewZealand (AucklandIsland) * New_Caledonia * Brisbane * Derby * Foveaux * NEXUS * wolf_pack * The_Doug_Dimmadome * HitmanHaven Europe * Etruria (Blepia, Epirus) * Eldia * Movecraft_Co (England) * Ireland * Iceland * Western_Union (Portugal) * Aragon (Valencia) * Elysium * Prussia * Caucasia * Nordic_Union (Scotland) * Piedmont-Sardinia (Sardinia) * Denmark * Lyon * Kiev * Sevastopol * Sweden * Silence (New_Russia', '''Estonia')' * Balearic_Islands * New_Ikea * yugoslav_land * '''Rome' (Aurum, Somolia) * Fort_Crimea * Crete * Midi_de_la_France * Waga_Waga_Paris * Finland * Athens * Beograd * Lone_Rock * Volgograd * New_Belguim * Arfas * Beleriand (New_Iceland) * Norway * Arkhangelsk (Reyvadin) * Blyadograd * Sameland * Outlaws ('''Great-Eire) * Spartan_Empire (Sparta) * Gangsta_Republic * Buzzville * David_Empire * Zaporizhzhia * Gotland * Chongya * '''Asikkala * St_Petersburg * Sweden * Alicante * Nibbania (Outer_Heaven) * Vaasa * Viipuri * Lindisfarne_Protectorate * Bod * Arc_Forest North America * Nuuk * Murica * Cahokia * The_Dakota_Territory (Fargo) * Texas * Keviatown (Floriduh) * T1me_town * Jamaica * Puerto_Rico * Pandaville_Republic * Seattle * Alaska * New_York * Halsberg * Guccity * Virginiarolina (Port_Action) * Niagara * Coastlandia * Kastonia * Nebraska * Shiberia' '(Shibeburg) * New_Jersey * Baja * Bajo * Southland * Davistown * Trade * Westsilver * Union_Point * The Reach * Sasuke * LasVegas * Presidio * Midwestern_Republic * Ferrous_Mechanicus (Ferrous_Corp,' '''WaterColor_port) * Newfoundland * Canada * Communist_Catville * PennReich * Hudson_Bay * Maine * Falmouth * Tamaulipas * Free_Scotia * 'Oregon' * Boston * Gaspe_Peninsula * California (California_Empire) * PrinceEdwardsIsland * Toronto (Southamptom) * Cornucopia * Vancouver * '''Polvora' (Havana,' '''Aurora) * Rift (Foxtrot, Zone) * HBC * '''Falloutville' * Greenland * Gaspe * BeenFoundland * Cascadia * New_Cascadia * High_Hrothgar * Cateropia * Arbor * ReinoDeCastilla * Dragon_City * Precious_Hangout * LaFlordia * Melind * Chicago * StateOfHalfBlood * Canker_Sores * Canland * Belerhane * Satanville * Dinnish_reich '''(DinLand, Dinnish_Empire) * Communism_Defence * '''Dakota * Los_Ingobernables * Nueva_Castilla * Pheonix * Muncie * Alagaesia * Meraviglia * Winterfell * CamMart_Co. * Gutkush * Burn_The_Corpse * Toronto * Kansas * Daddy * exodus * Dinnish_Alaska * Los_Bandidos * Alamo * Be_Friend * dallas * PotatoVille * United_Association * Zapote South America * Santiago * Eltary * Inca * Wessex (New_Wessex) * Neo-Inca_State (Quillota', 'Santiago, Neu_Koingsberg) * Los_Maricones ''' * Bogota * Colajita * Pisac * Antofagasta * Port_Allodar * Buenos_Aires * Venezuela * Brazil * Port_Xenon * CartelDeMedellin * Argentina * DummyIdiotTowne * Kraeviel_Empire * The_Amazon * Flodberg_Port * NewBrazil * '''Cateropia * monkey_town * BeanHeads * Rio_de_Janeiro * New_Prague * Uruguay * Palmas * Chile * Hueyatlahci * Manazar * Area51 * Sanctuary * Friendtown * keselinpera * Official_State_of_Chad Extraterrestrial Towns Aemia * Madagascar Asgard * Asgard '''(Erebor, Trump_Tower) Pelao * '''Toto Tolkien * Auric * Ternate * Evangelion Zephrus * devilnation * Uxkhal * North_Platinum * North-West_Platinum * South_Platinum * PingoCategory:Sixth Era Category:Town Category:Sixth Era Town Category:Disappeared Towns